desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
How About a Friendly Shrink?
"How About a Friendly Shrink?" is the 124th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot When he learns that Bob and Lee are seeing a counselor, Tom suggests going to one with Lynette, but she insists therapy is for "losers". Tom starts seeing a therapist on his own and keeping a "feelings" journal, which he will not let Lynette read. Angrily, she visits the therapist, Dr. Graham, to defend herself from what she's sure is Tom's badmouthing. She admits she gets mad when she is not in control. When Dr. Graham equates this to the lack of control Lynette felt in losing her baby, Lynette reluctantly sits down on the couch. Later, when Tom returns from work, Lynette informs him they will be going to therapy together. Confined to a wheelchair, Orson continues to order Bree around at his whim and refuses to let her give him a bath. When Orson refuses to say please while Bree brings him breakfast, she places the waffles on a shelf he cannot reach. When the physical therapist arrives, he pretends to be starving and abused. The therapist tells Bree she must be more patient, or she will be reported. Later, when Orson still refuses to be bathed, Bree takes him outside and sprays him with the garden hose until he begs her to stop. He breaks down and admits he is miserable at the prospective of a life in which he needs to ask for help in everything. Bree finally understands, and asks Orson for forgiveness. The Oakridge students are placed into learning groups named after animals. Gabrielle initially suspects her daughter Juanita, who is in the Leopards, is among the slow group, whereas Susan is pleased that her son M.J. is in the Giraffes, which she believes are advanced. This leads to competitive behavior between the two ladies. Eventually, by taking pictures of different students' homework and studying them, Gabrielle realizes the Leopards are actually advanced and the Giraffes are slow. When Susan realizes this, she confronts a teacher in public, and the secret code of the animal groups becomes widespread. While Susan and Gabrielle wait to talk to the principal, they both admit they got carried away and confess fears that they are letting their kids down. Angie takes an instant dislike to her son Danny's new girlfriend, Ana, who she fears is too fun-loving and not serious enough. However, Danny feels comfortable talking to Ana, who seems to understand what he has been through. Ana assures Angie she is not going anywhere. Meanwhile, Katherine speaks to her psychiatrist at a mental clinic. She says the medicine is working, but she now realizes the person she has become and how much she has hurt her neighbors and friends. Karen visits her and asks her to come back to Wisteria Lane, but Katherine says she will not come back because she does not feel she will be forgiven. Later, Karen returns with Bree, Lynette, Gabrielle and Susan, who comfort Katherine and say they will try to forgive her. Trivia * When Karen visits Katherine, she calls her "Kathy". This is the shortened nickname that Wayne Davis uses to address Katherine, back in Season 4. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6